


Peace in Your Arms

by The_not_so_calm_shipper



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_not_so_calm_shipper/pseuds/The_not_so_calm_shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place days after  the final events in Mt. Weather. Abby  and Marcus find comfort in each other's arms. </p><p> </p><p>My first fanfic ever!</p><p>Constructive feedback is definitely welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace in Your Arms

Marcus Kane was suddenly wide awake in his bed breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked around his tent taking a moment to realize where he was. Visions of Abby tied down in Mt. Weather and thoughts of her screams were running through his head. 

"She's okay. She's here, she's safe" he kept repeating the words to himself. 

Unable to relax he sat up, leaned forward, and with a sigh he put his head in his hands. Marcus hadn't been able to sleep well since the culling and the events surrounding Mt. Weather had only made it worse. Abby though, had become a frequent focus of his dreams. If he had his way he would still be sleeping in medical by her side. He had tried stay the second night but Jackson and Sinclair had forced him him to go and rest. 

Marcus knew he wouldn't be getting back to sleep and considered going to check on Abby. He decided not to risk waking her and after a few deep breaths he went to lay back down. But as he hit the pillow something brushed against his tent causing him to jump. 

Bolting from his bed he reached for his gun, a habit formed from his years of being in the military. Gun drawn he cautiously moved towards his tent's opening. 

He heard a hushed cry of pain and rustling against his tent. He immediately knew who the voice belonged to and quickly Marcus dropped the gun he ran towards the sound. When he looked outside the tent he found an injured Abby nursing her leg. 

"Abby?" He squinted in the dim light and noticed that she was struggling to stand. "Abby!" This time he shouted as he ran to support her. Once he had her steadied and knew she was safe, the anger set in. Marcus glared down at her. He was furious that she was out of her bed and away from the safety of medical. 

"Abby, what are you thinking. You should be resting! Jackson promised that he would keep an eye on you." He paused. "Speaking of which, does Jackson even know you left?" 

"No, he doesn't," she whispered clearly still in pain. "But.."

He cut in before she could finish. "I'm taking you back so you can sleep and have some proper care, and maybe knock Jackson around until he...." He trailed off cursing under his breath.

Abby shifted in his arm to look him in the eye. "Marcus, that's why I'm here. I... I couldn't sleep." Tears began to well up in her eyes, the stress of the last days threatening to spill over. 

Immediately his gaze on her softened as he noticed her pain was more than just physical. He looked into her eyes and saw that this seemingly strong and unbreakable woman was beginning to let this world tear her apart. Tightening his grip on her waist, he struggled to think of what to say. Just then Abby let out a cry as she wavered slightly in his arm. Instinctively Marcus lifted her up and carried her into the tent. Careful not to cause any further pain he gently set her down on the edge of his makeshift bed. 

Marcus took a her hand, squeezing it gently as he sat down beside her. She smiled weakly at him and held his gaze for a moment before she spoke. "I didn't want to be alone, Marcus."  
She took a deep breath. "Clarke is out there on her own...and we...I just..." she was unable to speak as the tears that had gathered in her eyes began to fall. 

He stared at her for a moment, his hand still in hers, as he watched her give in to her feelings. He wanted to say so many things, anything that could comfort the woman he had grown to love. But it seemed the best thing to do was to put his arms around her and let her release the years of bottled up emotions into his shoulder. 

He held her for minutes? Hours? He wasn't sure. But she eventually grew quiet, and he found she was almost asleep on his shoulder. Marcus tenderly guided her down onto the bed and pulled the covers around her before moving to make a place for himself on the floor. 

"Marcus?" Abby's faint voice whispered. He turned and she reached for his hand. Without lifting her head and with a groggy smile she pulled him gently towards her, "Stay up here with me?" 

Feeling a flutter in his chest Marcus responded to her small plea by moving to rest beside her on the bed. Once situated and sure he wouldn't hurt her leg he wrapped his arms around her. Abby rested her head on his chest and let out a soft sigh as sleep began to pull her. 

Without thinking he gently kissed her temple.  
"Good night Abby" 

"Goodnight Marcus," she smiled and moments later Abby was deep in sleep. 

He tightened his grip on her and smiled to himself. Now content in knowing Abby was safe in his arms, he allowed sleep to take him as well. 

........

 

The next day Abby escaped medical to once again find Marcus. 

 

By the sixth day post Mt. Weather, Abby had been released from medical and Marcus began going to her each night, knowing she would have hobbled her way to him. It would still be months before they finally confess their true feelings for one another. But from that first night on, no matter what happened, they would be able to sleep through the night. At peace in each other's arms.


End file.
